Summon Creature I-IX
General Durations have been increased for the lower level spells. Summon Monster 1 has its duration extended to 20(?) minutes per caster level and for each increasing level of spell this multiplier is reduced until Summon Monster IX has no(?) multiplier. Standard Summons Wizards, Sorcerers, Favored Souls, and Clerics share the same summons but they change depending on the caster's alignment. Summons I–III vary depending upon the caster's alignment on the Good/Evil axis. Summons IV–IX expand to the corners of the alignment graph. LG and NG casters get the LG summon, CG and CN casters get the CG summon, CE and NE casters get the CE summon, LE casters get the LE summon, while LN and True Neutral casters get the neutral summon. A new feature is specific levels being purposed for a certain type of summon. For example, the Casters brought forth by Summon Creature VII may be better in some circumstances than a higher-level summon. Summon Creature I As the lowliest of summons, this is a mere 1HD Magical Beast. * Good: Celestial Badger * Neutral: Stonetouched Weasel * Evil: Fiendish Dire Rat Summon Creature II These summons have 2HD of Magical Beast and 1 level of Rogue, giving them basic sneak attacks when flanking. * Good: Celestial Wolf * Neutral: Flametouched Panther * Evil: Fiendish Worg Summon Creature III Designed to act in the tank role, these summons have 4HD of Magical Beast and 2 levels of Stalwart Defender. They take a licking and keep on ticking. * Good: Celestial Bear * Neutral: Frosttouched Wolverine * Evil: Fiendish Dire Boar Summon Creature IV Here we get our first true outsiders. Basic melee with limited combat magic, they each have 8HD of Outsider. * LG: Hammer Archon * CG: Ysgardian Dwarf * CE: Carnage Demon * LE: Kyton * N: Jann Dervish Summon Creature V These summons are specifically designed for stealth, with HiPS and class abilities. You may need to change the behavior settings for best results. 2HD of Outsider and 8 levels of Assassin. * LG: Mercurial Slayer * CG: Arboreal Stalker * CE: Kelvezu * LE: Dogai * N: Jann Assassin Summon Creature VI These summons are specifically designed for ranged combat. You may need to change the behavior settings for best results. 1HD of Outsider and 11 levels of Ranger. * LG: Agathinon Archer * CG: Bralani * CE: Ranger of Yeenoghu * LE: Abrymoch Erinyes * N: Jann Sniper Summon Creature VII These summons are all casters, with a good range of offensive spells. You may need to change the behavior settings for best results. 6 levels of Sorcerer and 9 levels of Eldritch Knight. * LG: Exalted Arcanist * CG: Ghaele Magus * CE: Alu-Fiend Sorcerer * LE: Amnizu Spellbinder * N: Djinn Battlemage Summon Creature VIII These are all-around good combatants, with a both melee ability, combat feats, and a small selection of spell-like abilities. 3HD of Outsider, 10 levels of a divine warrior class (Paladin, Blackguard, or Divine Champion, depending on alignment), and 4 levels of Fighter. * LG: Justice Archon Inquisitor * CG: Monadic Deva * CE: Death Knight of Orcus * LE: Excruciarch * N: Efreeti Warblaze Summon Creature IX These summons are paragon forms, with powerful spell-like powers and deadly combat abilities. 3HD of Outsider, 10 levels of a divine warrior class, and 7 levels of Weapon Master. * LG: Stellar Deva * CG: Shiradi * CE: Hezrou Eviscerator * LE: Brachina Hellknight * N: Noble Marid Druid and Ranger Summons Druids and Rangers have a connection to both the natural world and to the fey, who share that same connection. In planar environments, this connection allows them to summon animals touched by the powers of the Seelie or Unseelie, and at higher levels even command fey creatures themselves. Summons are based upon the caster's alignment, and fill the same "roles" at each level as standard summons, as well as being roughly equal in power. Summon Creature I-V These summons all result in a Feytouched (Good) or Blighttouched (Evil) creature. I. - Stag (Magical Beast 1) II. - Leopard (Magical Beast 2/Rogue 1) III. - Axbeak (Magical Beast 4/Stalwart Defender 2) IV. - Raptor (Magical Beast 8) V. - Tiger (Magical Beast 2/Assassin 8) Summon Creature VI-VIII Things now break out further, resulting in a Seelie (Good), Unseelie (Evil), or Woodling (Neutral) creature VI. - Archer (Fey 1/Ranger 11) VII. - Battlemage (Sorcerer 6/Eldritch Knight 9) VIII. - Knight/Reaver/Forester (Fey 3, Divine Champion 10, Fighter 4) Summon Creature IX Finally, the paragons are terrifying creatures who embody the fury of nature, and can be every bit as dangerous as the most powerful of summoned fiends and celestials. They are all Magical Beast 3/Divine Champion 7/Frenzied Berserker 10, and do have the Frenzy feat. Good - Awakened Tyrannosaur. I dont think anything else needs to be said; you summon a magical intelligent T-Rex. Evil - Awakened Deathclaw. This would be a scorpion as big as the T-Rex above, with a similar scope of abilities. Neutral - Woodling Behemoth. A sentient pile of branches, twigs, magical powers... and anger. Spirit Summons Spirit Shamans have a special set of summons exclusive to their class and independent of their alignment. They are all undead spirits. Following creatures can be summoned: * Summon I: '''Spirit Warrior (Undead 1) * '''Summon II: '''Spirit Crossbower (Undead 3) * '''Summon III: '''Spirit Fighter (Undead 5) * '''Summon IV: '''Spirit Fencer (Undead 7), 2d6 sneak attack * '''Summon V: '''Spirit Lurker (Undead 9), Bleeding Wound * '''Summon VI: '''Spirit Berserker (Undead 1, Barbarian 10) * '''Summon VII: '''Spirit Archer (Undead 3, Arcane Archer 10) * '''Summon VIII: '''Spirit Sneaker (Undead 5, Shadowdancer 10) * '''Summon IX: '''Spirit Magician (Undead 1, Wizard 19) Undead Summons Any character with the Feat "Corpse Crafter" can summon undead creatures instead of the ones mentioned before. Following creatures can be summoned: * '''Summon I: '''Bat, Skeletal (Undead 1) * '''Summon II: '''Horse, Rotting (Undead 1, Barbarian 2) * '''Summon III: '''Bear, Zombie (Undead 1, Barbarian 5) * '''Summon IV: '''Ghast (Fighter 8) * '''Summon V: '''Wraith (Undead 2, Assassin 10) * '''Summon VI: '''Skeleton, Archer (Undead 3, Ranger 11) * '''Summon VII: '''Wight (Undead 2, Sorcerer 6, Eldritch Knight 9) * '''Summon VIII: '''Devourer (Undead 4, Fighter 9, Blackguard 3) * '''Summon IX: '''Entropic Reaper (Undead 3, Weapon Master 7, Blackguard 10) * '''Summon IX-2: Death Tyrant (only gained with Necromantic Might) Bard Summons Bards have a special list of summons which are stronger than the corresponding creatures of their levels, to reflect the fact these spells are obtained at higher levels in comparison to other spellcasting classes. Following creatures can be summoned: * '''Summon I: '''Loyal Fan (Barbarian 2) * '''Summon II: '''Bacchae (Barbarian 2, Bard 1, Rogue 1) * '''Summon III: '''Band Member (Bard 8) * '''Summon IV: '''Firre (Outsider 1, Bard 9) * '''Summon V: '''Moon Dog (Outsider 1, Bard 13) * '''Summon VI: '''Rage Walker (Fey 22) The loyal fan is always of the opposite gender of the caster and varies depending on good-evil alignment. The band member changes depending on good-evil alignment. Category:Spells